


stroke of luck

by callieincali



Series: Kady's POV [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, deweys, did i write fluff? maybe?, read this if you think kady deserves all the good luck, season 4, wickoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/pseuds/callieincali
Summary: kady has good luck. julia is a victim of said good luck. but like, in a good way.





	stroke of luck

**Author's Note:**

> i call this “i’m stuck in a writing rut and i need to write something mediocre to get myself out if it”
> 
> but it’s fluff and y’all never get that from me so hey, take this miracle while it’s here lmao
> 
> just a drabble and very unedited but i hope it’s coherent and enjoyable nonetheless!

With the cloaking spell safely in place, and the high of good luck coursing through her, Kady finally found the chance to relax for the first time since she’d remembered her name wasn’t actually Sam Cunningham.

The penthouse vaguely reminded her of the Brakebills physical cottage, for no reasons other than the people staying in it and the countless rooms that always left her with somewhere to be where no one would interrupt her. And in one of the upstairs bedrooms, she found the solitude she’d been craving. 

She flipped the two extra deweys she’d gained over in her hands, her gaze trained on the corner of the room where her new puppy slept peacefully.

She wasn’t used to good luck— it had never been something that came often in her life. And though she knew it would last as long as Marina held onto the bear-deweys, a twinge of doubt clung to her thoughts, suspicious of every small detail that had gone just the way she needed since the moment the coins had fallen into Marina’s grasp.

The red-haired girl wasn’t stupid though, far from it, and Kady figured it was only a matter of time before she sleuthed out the reason why her day had gone to shit. 

Three quiet knocks on the partially open bedroom door told Kady that time had come sooner than expected. Suppressing an eye roll, she called out for whoever was in the hallway to come in, and felt her slight irritation dissipating as Julia stepped into view.

“Oh, hey,” Kady greeted the girl, sitting up from her reclined position on the bed. She ran a lazy hand through her curls, flipping them to one side. “What’s up?”

Julia’s glanced around the room as if seeing it for the first time (and she probably was, after all, the house was massive and they’d only just arrived), before settling her gaze on Kady and smiling politely through pursed lips. Her hands busied themselves with the jewelry adorning them.

“Thought I might find you up here. I’m not,“ Julia paused and gestured to the space between them, “interrupting something, am I?”

Kady shrugged but ultimately shook her head. “Just soaking up whatever downtime I can get. Don’t think we’ll get much more of it with all that’s going on.” Julia hummed a reply, stepping farther into the room, her movements cautious, as if gauging the reactions they would draw from Kady.

“Back to business as usual, I guess.” 

Kady groaned at the thought, watching Julia tentatively. Their relationship had never been so prone to small talk and awkward silences and it made her skin crawl to suffer through both. She forced the question on her mind past her lips, caring more about filling the quiet than the possible offense it could bring.

“Did you need something?” Julia blinked suddenly, knitting her eyebrows together as if the answer to the question hadn’t yet occurred to her. Her bottom lip pouted out slightly in contemplation.

“No, I— I don’t know, I felt like I should come find you,” she spoke the words slowly, each one laced with something bordering confusion. Kady didn’t see Julia embarrassed often, but in that moment, a hint of pink tinted her cheeks. The shorter girl shook her head, dropping her hands to her side. “I can leave if you just want to be alone,” she offered, pointing a thumb towards the door behind her.

Kady tilted her head at the strangeness of the interaction, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “No, it’s fine,” she was quick to reply. “You can stay.” Kady patted the empty side of the bed, inviting her to sit.

Julia smiled and crossed her legs under her as she sat down beside Kady, a sigh pushing past her lips as she settled into the position. Kady hadn’t been alone with Julia like this since before their falling out, and though part of Kady still clung to the anger Julia had brought into her life, living as Sam had taught her a thing or two— and after getting a taste of a life where she no longer had a long list of grudges, she came to re-evaluate the ones she held as Kady.

(Though, somewhere deep down she never dared to explore, Kady always knew her grudge with Julia was temporary, as if some greater power— call it destiny or fate or _whatever_ — prevented the two from staying apart forever.)

“While I was Kim,” Julia broke the oddly comfortable silence, her eyes looking off into the distance, obviously caught in a memory. “I always knew there was _something_ missing— something that just wasn’t quite right. And now that I’m me again, I think it was all of you. I mean, obviously the whole ‘not-having-real-memories-of-most-of-my-life’ played a factor, but I felt lonely in a way.” Kady narrowed her eyes, searching for the intent of the conversation. “And you’re looking at me like I’m not making any sense, so I will take that as my cue to stop rambling.” Julia chuckled nervously, returning to her habit of twisting the rings on her fingers. Kady failed to hold back from smiling any longer, mirroring Julia’s laughter.

“No, I get it. It’s like now you want to make up for lost time.” She would be lying if she said being Kady again hadn’t been a relief, even if it came with its own complications. And being back with the people she considered to be the closest thing to her family was nice in a way, though most of the time they drove her crazy.

“Yeah, kinda. I guess— I’m just glad we’re all back to ourselves. I missed you guys, even if I didn’t know it ‘til now.” Kady noted the way Julia spoke plurally, though she was the only other person in the room. Kady fell back against the pillows on the neatly made bed, staring at the ceiling with the ghost of a smile still grazing her face.

“Okay, fine,” Kady rolled her eyes playfully, knowing Julia could see it. “I _sort_ _of_ missed you guys, too,” she mumbled, knowing it would make Julia laugh. The shorter girl chuckled again, this time void of any previous nerves, and untucked her legs from beneath her. Kady’s sight was fixed on the ceiling, but she didn’t have to look to know that Julia was moving to lay against the pillows beside her. Neither girl chose to break the silence.

And _there_ was something she really missed, not just as Sam, but as the angry girl worried sick about Penny and how he was dying because of the choices she’d made. She missed these quiet moments with Julia, the ones that made their problems feel distant and intangible, like nothing could hurt them if only they stayed there together, just listening to their soft breaths as they whispered through the air.

Kady let her eyes fall shut, focusing on the dip in the mattress beside her and how it held the girl who never failed to make her feel grounded, no matter how crazy the world became around them. She let the calm wash over her in waves, every breath bringing her closer to the relaxation she’d been seeking when she first went off to find an empty room.

Kady smiled, knowing her good luck hadn’t run out quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> cuuute,,, this’ll prolly be the last purely fluffy peice for a while so soak it up gays. you all know my brand is angst. 
> 
> i’m @bestbltches on twitter if ya wanna hang
> 
> and writing my way out of this rut means more is coming soon hopefully?? stay tuned
> 
> thanks for reading as usual and be sure to leave me some love bc i love it


End file.
